blackrock_shooter_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Roy Kyoya
''Roy ''is the 10th Vognla Cloud Guardian and is one of the seven members in Ike's Mafia. Appearance Roy has short black hair and grey eyes, which he uses to intimidate those around him. Roy often wears his Discipline Committee uniform, which consists of; a long-sleeved white shirt, black trousers, brown belt, black shoes (or indoor shoes), and black gakuran top worn on his shoulders, with the committee's armband pinned onto the left sleeve. Occasionally, Roy does also appear wearing his school uniform which consists of black trousers, a long-sleeved white shirt, a blue sweater-vest, and black shoes. He still pins his armband to his left sleeve. Future Roy has changed to wearing a black suit, with a purple shirt and black necktie. His hair is also shorter, having been cut to appear more "messy," and with hardly any fridge. When not training or fighting, Future Roy would wear a black kinagashi. Personality As stated by others, Roy is a very scary character with no care in the well-being of others. Preferring to do whatever it takes to get what he wants. He also prefers to be alone, and hates crowdings. This lead him to beat anyone who he thinks was crowding around him too much. He has full confidence in his own strength and power, and dislikes to work together with anybody, as doing so would make him feel blinded and restrained, making him refuse or hardly taking suggestions from others. A rare trait about him is his love for small animals, ranging from birds to hedgehogs. He is also fiercely loyal to his friend, Reborn, the school and its rules, going so far as to punish others for breaking them; this often leads his opponents to surprise him, as he doesn't think before attacking. He is shown to dislike being in debt to anyone and strives to pay them back as soon as possible, because he sees the debt as a restrain, Roy can't stand being restrained, as well as absolutely refusing to be controlled. Future Roy is shown to be more calm and observant about his opponents. His desire to be alone and attack people that annoy him still remains, though his actions are less careless. Future Roy is also seen being more respectful to Future Ike, showing that he has accepted him as his boss. History Roy grew up with his little sister named Lucy, who he loved the most and only ever talked to in life besides his grandpa, they grew up with their Grandpa who took care of them but soon died when Roy turned 17. So Roy stepped up and take care of Lucy. Roy had jobs in a nearby Guild making enough pay to keep a steady budget. But one day, a raid of demons sent by Hades came to the town was burning everything, Roy and his sister fled in time but the demons found them and Roy was corned, and soon was beat to the a pulp and was on the ground. Near death, the last thing he saw was Lucy; being dragged to the underworld before passing out what seem like Roy's death, but a boy named Ike came along to the rescue and saved Roy. When Roy recovered, he asked where was his sister. Ike explained and Roy was filled with rage and confusion. Eds offered help to recover his sister if he join his Mafia Roy first declined and ventured off again by himself and soon was recused again by Ike. Soon, Roy relieved that it was best and soon taught himself the rare magic, known as 'Cloud magic'. Becoming the 10th Vongla Cloud Guardian and soon, Roy is destined to save his sister from the underworld. Magic and Abilities *'Cloud Magic': Roy is able to generate purple clouds and use them for both offense and defense. He can also shape the cloud to whatever he wishes. *'Growth Magic': Roy is able to switch himself out from his present to his future self. *Expert Hand to Hand: Roy is a martial arts master. Category:Vongla Familgia Category:Male Category:Character Category:RP